Western Parallel Lines: Itsuka Tenma no Kuro Usagi
by Meyers07
Summary: A retelling of Itsuka Tenma no Kuro Usagi with male counterparts of Touhou characters and Touhou characters.
1. Prologue

Western Parallel Lines: Itsuka Tenma no Kuro Usagi

(note: Please help me giving a proper Japanese title like Touhou has a proper Japanese title and a proper English title Touhou [Japanese Title]: [Western Title] for example. But this is "Western" so not Touhou)

Or maybe i'm inverting the writing rules by making English title first and Japanese title first. But any suggestion are welcome!

I recall some series of games called "Seihou" (western) but there are only two to five games and it's fanbase not as big as Touhou. Sort of a good game though.

by Carlson Meyers (Meyers07)

Special Thanks to:

ZUN: For the great game series Touhou, which spawns many fanbases and fangames. Congratulations on your marriage!

Tasogare Frontier: For the great Touhou one-on-one fighting action games, the Madoka shooting game Grief Syndrome, and some other great games!

Always bet on you all!

The Touhou fanbase, both on the East and West: For all of your hard work, memes, artworks, countless remixes of music, you all enliven the Touhou fanbase and spreading fun and happiness throughout the internets!

Takaya Kagami and Yuu Kamiya: For Itsuka Tenma no Kuro Usagi. Oh, Yuu Kamiya also works on some Touhou manga.

Ulvio "AnimeOtaku" Lumapas, Kyrsia Bermudez, and Takazuki "ShaRan Shade" ShaRan: Three of you are some among my best friends overseas! But you three are the best of the best, for liking Touhou and being my friend. Greetings too to all of my Facebook's friend list! Without you all, i maybe very lonely.

My sister, Alice "Aera" Meyers, and Shari "SaChan" Meyers: Alice sometimes talks with me like Alice Margatroid, and Shari rarely talks to me, like Patchouli, she is very busy with the schedules. But you all are my beloved sister!

Foreword:

This is a "parallel lines" story. Therefore only Parallel real-world counterparts (and opposite gender counterpart) of Touhou characters are appearing (stay on, maybe Touhou characters will featured). It's main setting is Itsuka Tenma no Kuro Usagi. But maybe there is a surprise at the story...

All characters are belong to their respective owners and idea-owners.

Meyers07 presents

Carlson Meyers as Himself

Ulvio Lumapas as Raymond Harris

Some other original casts

The cast of Itsuka Tenma no Kuro Usagi

Prologue:

In a park. It's a silence, except there were a boy and a girl with Remilia-like outfit (but not Remilia).

I love you.

A cute girl with Remilia-like outfit (but she isn't Remilia because can walks in daylight and maybe cuter) talks to a boy.

The boy stood with silence, until...

"W...wait, you are a vampire right? Are you going to suck my blood?"

The girl talks back.

"No, i am not. I will give you my poison (black magic)"

[Writer's note: The original light novel gives the double meaning Poison/Black Magic. But from the next chapter i rather call it "Blessing"]

"P...poison?" The boy talks.

"Yes... poison. Don't worry, it wouldn't harm you. Instead, it will bind our relationship. We'll become inseparable. And then you will not be able to leave me..." The girl seductively said.

Before the boy can talk any further, the girl bit his neck slowly...

"..." The boy is astonished and can't say anything, as he feels a strange heat and sensual feeling...

"There, is done! Now you're my servant, my protector, my... beloved. Now, Taito..." The girl said.

"Himea, all of this was sudden..." Taito said slowly, trying to make sense all of this astonishment.

"I love you, Taito, now, did you love too, or...you don't? Now, say the word." Himea said back.

"I... i love you, Himea" Taito said slowly, as two of their lips connect to eachother physically. As it happens, Taito feels a strange, never before feeling.

Taito's narration: As of that day, i feel my body was changed. I feel like no longer ordinary men, This is how... (Meyers interrupt: Our!) story begins...

Western Parallel Lines: Itsuka Tenma no Kuro Usagi

Chapter 0: Prelude

[Author's Note: There is a ghost besides Taito in this story. If you know about Asura Cryin', this will be familiar to you all]

Nine years later...

Then Taito is awake in a school class, as a 15-years old student.

TAITOOOOOOOO! Brian Stoddart, one of Taito's classmates, screaming.

"How long will you stay asleep? Class' already done ~ze!" A ghost besides Taito snarks.

"You may seem not feel well, Maybe you should take a rest at home" Brian said.

Without any comment, Taito -now recently known as a heavy sleeper and has an odd tendency to talk to himself by his friends- goes out of the class and trying to back home.

"Geez, Taito, maybe you're sick, or what's yer dreaming, eh, ze?" The ghost said.

"mmm, Meyers, looks like i'm dreaming about a girl..." Taito replies in a deadpan tone.

"What, you just spend last weekend playing Touhou and start dreaming about girls? Geez, what a puberty. Although it's common for boys in the age of puberty, ze." Meyers, the ghost said.

"Well, this is puberty, things like this is common in boys your age. My puberty is kinda... supressed, but puberty is puberty, and every man feels it. Oh, a girl, like what, then i possess you ~ze!" Meyers continued.

[Carlson Meyers' viewpoint]

Before saying anything, I dive into his mind and soul. I see a Remilia-like figure of a girl, but can walk in the daylight too and looks sexier with an impossibly low neckline (look that topic on "impossibly low neckline" at TVtropes) which Remilia doesn't have, also a seductive voice like Eri Kitamura's (but not Eri Kitamura), and a long, beautiful hair, and , so i'm infatuated too, and saying to Taito "Oh that's right, you've been dreaming about her. What a great puberty time ~ze!"

Both me and Taito laughs each other and then we stop and see a man with a dark blue hair and smugly face being cornered by girls and girls that swooning to him!

Poke, poke, to Taito "Hey, let's get out of here. Nothing of interest over there. We are cool enough on our own ~ze! Let's boot up some Steam, XBOX Live, or PlayStation Network back at home, I'll possess you to PLAY MORE ~ze!" We talked and laughed together as we leave school.

But before walking back home, Taito tells me to talk with me more, sitting in a bench.

"Hey, videogaming, that's cool enough, and, as a son of a big video game company founder -not meant to boast-, i love it too! Although maybe that's your prefference, since i playing videogame only at break times and i more interested in karate. But that leg injury... i can't do karate anymore. But thanks for returning to me." Taito talks to me.

Meyers stood in silence and said slowly, "I'm sorry if i..."

"Ahh, nothing big. I'm happy now even i can't do karate anymore. Thanks to you and your interest on videogames, which i have fun too!" Taito said cheerfully.

Then the two backs home in smile.

Chapter 0: Prologue end.

Open Diary

Diary of Carlson Meyers

Two new characters added into journal.

This diary will change over time based on story and character progression.

Ghost Boy

Carlson Meyers

Present Age 20

Nationality: American

(Preffered) VA: Hiro Shimono

Taito's next door, best friend, and foster brother since Taito was three-years old. Was once serve the US Marine Force Recon as the youngest in the force (During 8 years old). KIA at the age of 18, but suddenly returns to Taito as a ghost that can only be seen by him. Likes B-Movies with monsters and stuff, action movies with guns and gunfights, sci-fi movie with lasers, and almost any videogame (due to his best friend being son of the founder of a big video game company.) Was very good with guns, gun-kata, and gun-fu. He can possess Taito because Taito is "genetically compatible" with his soul.

Likes to end his almost every sentence with ~ze, for some reason.

Ordinary Boy

Taito Kurogane

Present Age 15

Nationality: Japanese

Official VA: Tachibana Shinnosuke

A boy. Just an ordinary boy, only with a ghost besides him. Was an kid champion of Karate due to his liking of the movie series "Karate Kid" at the age of 7, instead of his foster brother's interest of action movies. Son of the founder of a big video game company that brought the famous Space Invaders and Darius. Quite a nice boy, according to Carlson Meyers, and Taito seems agree too. A leg injury prevents him to continue his liking on karate even further, but finds some comfort in Carlson Meyers' videogame hobby.

Recently he was dreaming about a girl that Carlson Meyers described as look like Remilia from Touhou, only cuter, and hotter.

[Close Diary]

Next Chapter...

(Who is the girl from Taito's dreams?)

(and who is Raymond Harris? Let's find out in the next chapters!) 


	2. Chapter Half

Western Parallel Lines: Itsuka Tenma no Kuro Usagi

(After some consideration i decide to keep the inverted writing rules, since it's set in modern-day Japan instead of Gensokyo. In other words, a universe parallel to Gensokyo. So the writing rules is inverted: English Title:Japanese title)

Introducing:

Ulvio "AnimeOtaku" Lumapas as Raymond Harris

Amethyst Viperacidzx as Amethyst/Shane Kochler

ShaRan Shade as Takazuki Sharan/Ian Sinclair

Paolo Saligumba as Paolo

Widyaning "SaChan Minamino Sari" Chandramitasari/Shari Meyers as Konoha Meyers

Theme song (Yes, we introducing theme songs. But just lyrics for you readers to find (and listen) for yourself. Have fun!

"Endless Story" by Tamura Yukari

dare mo shiru hito no inai machi ni afureru kage no mukou ni anata ga iru [In this town where I don't know a single person,beyond the elongating shadow,you are there.]  
onaji bamen no Replay arifureta hibi wo kaete shimau hohoemi no mahou [The magic of your smile is able to change this numerously replayed scene and these ordinary days.]

dou ni mo naranai no nikinou ni mayou tokianata no yasashisa wa hikari wo kureru [When I'm still lost in yesterday not knowing what to do,your gentleness bestows light upon me.]

itsumo itsumo anata no soba deai wo tsuyoku dakishimetai yo meguriai wa tatta hitotsu noowari no nai Story [Always, always, I want to firmly embrace our love by your encounter is our one and only endless story.]

samishigariya no namida wo nugui kirenai yoru no dokoka e hoshi ga sasou [The stars are luring the loners,who are unable to wipe their tears dry,towards some place of in this night.]

yureru kimochi no yukue mo anata to nara dokomademo kitto oikakete yukeru [As long as I'm with you,I'll be able to chase down the whereabouts of my swaying feelings.]

honto no watashi wo imashinjite kureru kara futatsu no tokimeki wa hitotsu ni nareru [Because you believe in the real me,our throbbing hearts will be able to merge into one.]

itsumo itsumo anata no soba de yume wo fukaku dakishimeteru yo [Always, always, I will keep our dream tightly embraced by your side,]

sekaijuu de tatta hitotsu no takaramono ni naru made [until it grows into a treasure that's one and only in this world.]

donna toki mo sou yo tsugi no tobira ga aru donna toki mo sou nejikan wa susunderu mirai wa tsuzuiteku kara [No matter when, there will always be a door leading to the next. No matter when, time will always be flowing future will not stop.]

mune no oto wo akiramenai de futari dake wa mamotte kureru [Don't abandon that beating sound in your bosom,for it will protect us when the two of us are together.]

itsumo itsumo anata no soba de ai wo tsuyoku dakishimetai yo meguriai wa tatta hitotsu no owari no nai Story [Always, always, I want to firmly embrace our love by your encounter is our one and only endless story.]

Chapter 0.5: The Shrine Boy, The Cherry Blossom Weekend, And The Beginning of An Endless Story.

Author's note: I didn't know what they call for a male counterpart of miko (shrine maiden), so i just call it "shrine boy".

As the sky turns from orange to purple then dark blue, we climbed a long stairs with an ornamental red arch.

"Ummm... Is this your friend's house?" Taito asks me.

"The shrine houses some people that is my best friend, and despite i am a ghost now, they can see me." Meyers answered his question.

Oh, one thing. In case you forget, Meyers can solidify his body (turn into a normal person), but only for 8 hours each day. It will be told in later chapters why.

"Evening!" Both of us greet Takazuki, who is having the shift to cleaning shrine grounds with brooms and sweeps.

"Evening too! Nice to meet you both!" Takazuki answered.

"Hey, where's Raymond? I want to introduce our friend here, Kurogane Taito" Meyers asked.

"Oh, Raymond? He's napping, as usual." Takazuki answered once more.

What a lazy person. However almost everyone who knows Raymond Harris closely will know, that he is a briliant, kind, and quite strong person. Taito smiles, looks a little excited when Meyers told all about Raymond Harris that Meyers know.

As both of us enters the house, it turns out that both Raymond and Amethyst (he got the cooking shift now) had prepared for a quite of feast. Not just dinner. There is TUNA SASHIMI (Which everyone always wants a thing), seaweed crackers (perfect with roasted tea), and a boiling pot full of soup (nabe). For drinks, there are some roasted tea, cola, orange juice, and some liquor (sake). Before eating. Raymond introduces himself to Taito.

"Raymond Harris. Nice to meet you, Kurogane Taito. We have been expecting you." Raymond speaks with smile. He usually wearing a red-and-white duster (male costume - get to the ending of Lonesome Road DLC of Fallout New Vegas in case you don't know what kind of clothing is that) that exposes his shoulders (and armpits). But now he's wearing a normal casual wear : black t-shirt and a dark blue pants, also unusually, he also helps to prepare all of this feast. Looks like he's expecting Taito.

We sit and enjoy the feast. We talk each other about our interests, and what games we are planning to play after the feast.

The feast ends at around twenty. Dark blue sky. Still wandering who is the girl from Taito's dream. However important thing is to have fun this weekend with friends! But i have time until two AM before i have to use Taito's body to play games!

So then we play some zombie shooting on Black Ops (the setting of the story is Summer 2011, so they still play Black Ops), several rounds of Team Deathmatch, and other games.

Tomorrow's a Saturday, then Sunday, so Raymond obviously planning something fun for us!

Two AM. As everyone asleep. I play Touhou while possessing Taito's sleeping body (remember, only 8 hours with solid body). Touhou's been likened to a religious rite for our nakama (brotherhood of friendship). But to achieve optimal performance, playing alone is suggested, since one have to concentrate on the danmakus.

After ending Phantasmagoria of Flower View and Mountain of Faith in normal difficulty as Marisa, i still can't sleep. So i decide to watch some Nyan Cat (which is more fun than television and the schedule today has no anime) until the sun rises.

As sun rises, everyone awakes not with an alarm, but the endless sound of NYANNYANNYANNYANNYANNYAN that should be around since three AM, but Meyers pull the headphone plug for everyone to awake. Then we laugh eachother as we take turns to take a morning hot bath, preparing smoked beef rolls and chocolate milk coffee for breakfast, and do shrine stuffs.

But at the afternoon when we nap, someone knock at the door!

It's... Paolo! He's taking a film camera to record this weekend together!

We talked about what kind of weekend recording this time. Then we decide to record a dance video of "Endless Story"!

"itsumo itsumo anata no soba de ai wo tsuyoku dakishimetai yo meguriai wa tatta hitotsu no owari no nai Story" As Meyers sing and dance while drunk. His sound is surprisingly pretty good although can't mask the fact that he's male and has a male tone.

We cheered out together for the rest of the day.

Sunday.

It's 8 AM in the morning. For some reason Raymond tell us not to serve breakfast. Why? because.

We hear a doorbell. There's Meyers' sister, with orange hair and glasses, serving some meat and potato in a pot. Her name is Konoha Meyers.

We sit together and have a breakfast.

"That's right, Meyers-kun and i are both college students. Though we are cursed by being in separate college, we still have to go to college together and study!" Konoha tells everyone about how we are, technically, college students, although i keep secret about my second profession (as a Marine) and my current state of body (as a ghost).

Then we pulling straws together to decide who will go with Konoha (not a date) to walk around the city. The three of us Taito, Raymond, and me (Meyers) stay home. As Raymond is playing a Rubik Cube, I try to convince Taito to watch some television. As we tune on the television...

"All right, let's go together for a NyanNyan today!" A cute girl saying it then spinning, then surrounded by two cat-suit-man and kids, shows up, in a show called "Nyaa Nyaa Paradise Hell"

"Wh...what are these super cute fluffy things?" Meyers' inner child exploded (figuratively) in an instant.

"Owww... come on, why we are watching this? Aren't we should play some games?" Taito snarks with a joke. However, Taito also enjoys the show.

"Now we can watch those cute things to our heart's content!" We both agreed and laugh together, as never before this show is on...

"That's all for today. Next episode will be the super-fun cleaning episode! (showing cleaning equipments) See you tomorrow for more NyanNyan!" The cute girl on TV said. Then a text: See you tomorrow on the bottom right of the screen.

What? What that supposed to mean? That's very short of showing the cute, fluffy things! (ignoring the fact that 30 minutes have passed).

As the evening came, the three (Konoha, Takazuki, Amethyst) goes home. We talk about how fun the weekend goes, and how it all will be ends. As the sun sets, Konoha bid farewell to us, goes to a bus, and return to her dorm.

I decide to teach Taito how to make dinner.

"Grate slowly, so we got more to sprinkle!" Meyers said as he teaches Taito to grate cheese for a beef-and-cheese dinner.

Takazuki and Amethyst prepares the sauce, while Meyers and Taito prepars the beef and cheese sprinkles.

"My, my, your cooking kinda like Haruka's!" Taito admires Meyers.

Haruka Shigure is Taito's childhood friend. A girl, she can cook well and kinda reminds Meyers of his sister Alice.

And then the weekend came to a close after the dinner feast and when we are come to sleep. Who knows what will happen as a new Monday starts...

END OF CHAPTER 0.5

To be continued next chapter...

Open diary

Diary of Carlson Meyers

New updates on Carlson Meyers and Kurogane Taito.

5 New entry!

(The entries are continuations of character entry from previous chapter)

Carlson Meyers Entry#2 Meyers are known to have many friends, both male and female, and had a quite pretty sister. He also can cook pretty well.

Kurogane Taito Entry#2 Taito is revealed to have a childhood friend. Her name is Haruka Shigure, she can cook pretty well, and she reminds Meyers of her sister, which she looks and acts pretty similar!

New entry:

The Shrine Keeper Raymond Harris/Ulvio Lumapas Present Age 20 Nationality:Phillipines (Preffered) VA: Yuuki Kaji (Yachi Haruaki from C Cube or Shu from Guilty Crown - as an sample on how he speaks)

Once just an ordinary boy just like everyone else, Ulvio, along with Carlson Meyers and the other now-resident of the shrine, receives a strange will from a mysterious benefactor called "YY" to inherit a Japanese shrine, an alternative identity (Ulvio as "Raymond Harris"), and some funding to furnish the house and to buy some game systems. Raymond likes videogames, what what he likes most is Touhou and likens himself to be a male version of Reimu Hakurei. Best friend of Carlson Meyers.

Looks quite a lazy person, but everybody who knows him will know that he is, actually, a nice, kind, likeable, and brilliant person. He can shoot exploding ritual cards in rapid-fire and his paper tassel wand are quite painful for the enemy.

Servant of Unwavering Faith Takazuki Sharan/Ian Sinclair Present Age 21 Nationality: Japanese (Preferred) VA: Yuuichi Nakamura

One of the residents of Harris' shrine, Takazuki has an unwavering faith and loyalty to his master. However, he sometimes need a little time on his own. Currently studying Mathematics and his presence in Harris' shrine is because of the scholarship program to Japan. Seems to be quite interested to Konoha, who is Meyers' sister, due to the same interest on Technics and Mathematics, but both cannot express their feelings for now.

Like Taito, he dreamt of (the same) mysterious girl that soon becomes his master, and in the future, Takazuki seems to be determined to protect her.

He is very skilled with any kinds of weapons, but prefer thinking over shooting/punching things. His favourite games are old-school shooters, Touhou, Deus Ex, and The Nameless Mod (a mod for Deus Ex by Off Topic Productions - get it now for Free! Requires Deus Ex the first that can be get on Steam).

Slightly Aloof Sister Konoha "Muramasa" Meyers Present Age 19 Nationality: American, but born in Japan Official VA: Minori Chihara

Meyers' sister, she has a slightly tsundere attitude to Meyers, although she is actually a quite cheerful person. Has a quite noticeable bust.

She seems to be excels on Mathematics, Technics, and cutting things.

The Shrine Boy Next Door Amehyst/Shane Kochler Present Age 20 Nationality: American (Preffered) VA: Kouki Uchiyama (Orimura Ichika from IS:Infinite Stratos incase you don't know)

Actually the shrine keeper next door, but he is quite friendly to everyone in Harris' shrine. Excels in cooking and housekeeping, and also likes videogame (mostly shmups and danmakus in case of Amethyst) like everybody else in the main characters.

He is also received a will and a funding from a mysterious benefactor, called "KY" to keep what now known as the "Morris" Shrine.

He uses a special customized gun with star-shaped muzzle flash, also bestowed upon him by aforementioned mysterious benefactor.

Paolo Present Age 18 Nationality Unknown (Preffered)VA: Unknown

His personalities are unknown for this time, but he came during Saturday to make a film. More will revealed on him.

Close Diary

Next Chapter... 


	3. Chapter 1

Western Parallel Lines: Itsuka Tenma no Kuro Usagi

(CAUTION: From this chapter and so on, scenes of violence and strong language maybe described. Reader discretion advised. This because, not only i'm basing this on Touhou, but also from Itsuka Tenma no Kuro Usagi and numerous FPS i play, also some other things i forget for now lol)

Chapter 1: 900 Seconds of Afterschool Time

[Carlson Meyers' viewpoint]  
It's the same as the last Friday. Both me (Meyers) and Taito were asleep, the only difference that i'm a ghost and Taito were sleeping since the fifth period.

Haruka wakes Taito up, and seems to be talking to him. It seems that Taito misses the half of the school.

"My, my, i'm overslept. So the homeroom's already over, Haruka?" Taito surprised.

As i awaken fully and can make sense of the surroundings, Haruka wipes Taito's mouth, keeping it dry. This, of course, makes me and Taito surprised. However, I should not talk to Taito at this moment so Taito didn't get the awkward moment of talking to himself.

"Ohoho, there's a drool around your mouth." Haruka said slowly.

"Dafuq, she starts to get close on her?" Meyers surprised.

Everyone in the class starts cheering on Haruka and Taito.

"Let's get the hell outta here! Play some Steam!" I yelled out to tells him so get outta class and for this moment, stay away from this female Casanova!

Taito then decides to have a walk out of the class with Haruka. I frowned, quickly try to get outta school since the school is over and wants to play some Steam games again. But i shouldn't possess him to talk rudely or "Up Yours!" to Haruka. That's pretty impolite and bad, considering i wouldn't do that to my sister, which Haruka reminds me of.

I heard Haruka questioning about how is he still tired, his wellbeing, and how his leg still hurts or not. Taito confidently shrugs it off, saying that he's fine.

Then he explains about the dream, that strangely, didn't appear during last happy trails weekend.

"Lately i keep having the same dream." Taito explained.

"What kind of dream?" Haruka asked curiously.

"Nah, not going to tell you. You'll laugh at me..." Taito snarks.

"Uh, please, no fair, please, tell me!" Haruka begs.

"Promise not to laugh?" Taito asks.

"I promise." Haruka answers.

I (Meyers) sighed in silence. This is going to be a long, boring day. Not that i dislike Haruka or my sister, but i want to get on for some gaming.

"I dreamt about when i was a little kid, i met a girl who confesses love to me" Taito explains shortly.

Then i heard about some bullcrap about how Haruka was going to confess on her, maybe her, blah blah blah, we're still young boys. Let's get home and fuel up our manly youth with some Black Ops. Or something. I yelled that on Taito.

Taito then decides to, politely, splits up on Haruka. Then we meet the same smugly man with dark blue hair (like last friday) being swooned over by many girls. The smugly man is being followed by a girl that looks like Chen (CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN! - FYI that's the boss of the second level of Perfect Cherry Blossom)

Looking at his smugly expression makes me nauseous. But i'm a ghost so i can't barf.

As we steps off the school gates, Taito decides to split with the cheerful and seems to be liking him, Haruka. With a cheerful bye-bye.

Instead of going to the shrine, Taito decides to go to the residential district where he lives. I complained.

"Oh come on, despite my daddy's almost always at work, i'm still the member of my household. So i can't always live on the shrine. I have a sister too, in case you forget (laughs)" Taito answers my complaint.

"Oh well, there's a computer in my room. It can be used to play some of your favourite games (which i have). Feel free to use it for your own leisure" Taito continued, offering me a computer in his room. Which means that i can still playing games, multiplayer, and chat with the guys on the shrine.

"But man, i need to find something to do..." Taito seems bored.

"Playing games at home ~ze?" I answered with smile.

"Oh, m...kay. Maybe i just feeling a little hangover. Alcohol and 15-year old boys don't mix together. That weekend party, well, it's fun but please, no more alcohol. It causes me a little hangover while i'm alone (but not alone because there is ghost Meyers)" Taito, with a tired expression, talks to me.

"Hey, ZUN likes that, and surprisingly he is a still sober man, but... oh well, guess some root beers are a fine substitute ~ze..." I wandered.

Then i see CHEEEEEEEEEN (That's what i call her because i don't know her name yet) passing through the street. A truck on the left! Taito jumps to save her. He pushes "Chen" out of the street, but being hit by a speeding truck!

"FUCK!" Meyers startled, and starts swearing, unexpectedly seeing his friend mauled by a truck.

Everyone was surprised, and the truck driver who hit it was scared shitless too!

However, surprisingly, he is still alive, although he's a gib (gibbed: blown to parts, usually a result of rocket launcher hit, which put health of the target to a negative number) now, but every of those body parts are moving! Meyers startled speechless, as Taito find and attach his body parts, which he can do it. Dafuq i was viewing now?

"Chen", who is unsurprised unlike everyone else., asks Taito "Are you that one transforming robot?"

Oh come on, this makes me cringe. Not a time to make a joke. Even about that Michael Bay trilogy (which is the favourite of my cousin). But "Chen"s state of mind seems kinda strange.

As Taito successfully reattach his body, suddenly i blacked out, recalling a nurse of some sort trying to wake me up...

"Oh, my, see you later, it seems like somebody calling me..." I said.

Pictures of an unbelievably beautiful girl flashes in both Taito and my mind. She wears a Remilia-like dress, but a little bit different.

"That's right! Both of us seems to remember something... something, like in my dreams!" Taito pointed out.

"But, see you later, i'm kinda feel uneasy about this, needs to talk to someone..." I said before splitting.

[Meanwhile... (viewpoint shift)]

At the Harris Shrine, Raymond and Takazuki both felt a little uneasy, and seems to be called on to something...

Meanwhile...

It's all black. Meyers can't see anything for now. However, lines of command prompt messages appearing before his eyes...

INITIALIZING Nano O/S Built 07

Copyright (c) 2011 Nanosoft. All rights reserved.

INITIALIZING PHYSICAL CHECK-UP...DONE

PHYSICAL CHECK-UP COMPLETED

INITIALIZING BOOT-UP PROCEDURE

As strange as it is, seems like my body was integrated on some kind of... Augmentations? Though i can't see or feel some metallic thing on my body, i still feel as a human. As i can open my eyes, all i can see is that i was suspended, with only a white shirt and olive shorts, inside a glass tank filled with breathable water of somekind.

"Oh, you're finally awake. Let me release you from this tank..." A doctor talks to me. I see her name is Ellen.

"Ellen Howard Sinclair. Or Takazuki Erina. You know Takazuki Sharan? Yes, he's my son. But right now there are something urgent and we need to do. In the meantime, you can call me Eri-nee or Eirin." She introduces herself to me as i being released from the cryo-tank.

I'm not a ghost anymore! As i read a terminal besides my cryo-tube, seems like they kept my body being repaired here with the nanomachines, and using a projection system to project myself as a "ghost" to Taito. The temporary solidification is provided by the nanomachines. Or it seems. As if i being a ghost isn't weird enough, my body was kept here all along, fixed by what it seems to be nanomachines and synthetic amniotic fluids.

"Go on, arm yourselves, then go back to Taito. Your briefings will be displayed as you get out from this base. The armory is obvious. There is a sign showing where is it. We don't have much time! Get going!" Ellen shortly briefs.

I'm surprised that, for now, i can feel as myself now, as a human (though with a HUD), not as a ghost anymore.

I go to the armory to get myself armor (not regular clothing as i expect something big) and some weapons. Looks like something is on us this time. That's why we should arm ourselves. I picked out a G36 with Red dot sight (as this is urban operations) and the shotgun SPAS-12 as a sidearm, then some ammo and grenades. As i arm myself, i see a weaponry delivery manifest on a terminal nearby. Looks like they sent some armaments to Harris Shrine. What kind of danger is upon us, that's what i wander.

As i hold the weapons, a text identifying the weapon appears, along with ammo counter. It's looks weird, looks like i'm beamed in into an FPS.

I picked out the exit, which is a lift, that points to... a bar!

Without further ado, i decides to get out of the bar and try to retrace my step, down to the place where Taito got hit by truck before, and suddenly, messages like command prompt beamed onto my vision...

INITIALIZING SCARLET PROTOCOL

PRIORITY: RED

URGENT HIGH-RISK PROTOCOL INITIATED. FURTHER ALTERNATIVE UNAVAILABLE THIS MOMENT

Then i can see pictures of viewpoints of other people, they seems to be rushing towards the same place too. Those viewpoints are labelled: Raymond, Takazuki, and Taito.

With my mind, i can close the windows for now, but...

Like in FPSes, there are sphere with a message "Move to" appears on my vision. My, my, what the nanomachines did to my body? However, i still feel and looks like human. Not ethereal anymore.

Primary Objective: Move to designated point. Reestablish contact with Kurogane Taito.

These messages are typed on the upper part of my viewpoint. Without further hesistation, i should go ahead.

[End of Chapter 1]

Open Diary

New entry on "Objects of Interest"

Nanomachines

These are smaller than microchips, but can fuse with themselves and functioning, forming an intelligent computerized mechanical network that too small for eye to see and for anyone and anything to sense and feel. They can seem to be function as anything, from self-healing a human body, imitating any state of particle, to giving computerized visual interface as they merge with the human eye.

It is believed that the members of Valhalla use Nanomachines to play Danmakus as they can emit harmless ball of light, just like Danmaku intended to be, a harmless, fun game. Also the real world lacks the magic of danmaku, and even if they can be imported from Gensokyo, they are practically useless except for a laser-tag thing.

The nanomachines are also used to form a projection body of Carlson Meyers during his "ghost" period, and it's capable to turn into a solid state, but only for 8 hours each day.

3 New entry on "Characters"

Update on character entry

Special file "Scarlet Protocol" Available for opening. For your eyes only.

The files of Scarlet Protocol will be updated over time based on story progression as well.

Taito Kurogane Entry #3

Seems like he can reattach himself after death. Not that this is the only thing that doesn't make sense (Meyers: i am a ghost, coming to haunt you. whoooooooooooo... although it's not scary but pretty handsome like Misao Minakami who was a beautiful ghost girl who likes to dress with a school uniform).

The Belphegor (this is what i think about her!)  
Haruka Shigure Present Age 14 Nationality Japanese Official VA: Mina (That's her known name!)

Kurogane Taito's childhood friend. Seems to be liking Taito, or love? Screw it, that makes me feel kinda uneasy on that Casanova! (Meyers add the "Screw it" part.)

CHEEEEEEEN Present Age Unknown Nationality Unknown Official VA: Iori Nomizu

Seems to be related to that smugly dark blue haired arrogant guy that is being swooned over at Taito's school. For now it's called CHEEEEEEN first, after the boss of Level 2 of Perfect Cherry Blossom, as her name as of now is unknown. Saved by Taito, at the cost of his life... or is it. Yukari may not be happy at him being that guy's bitch (Meyers add the "Yukari" part)

The Medical Expert Ellen Howard Sinclair/Takazuki Erin Present Age 35 Nationality Japanese (Preffered)VA: Yoko Hikasa

Mother of Takazuki Sharan. Seems to be the one who takes care of Carlson Meyers' body since a certain accident that turns Carlson Meyers into a ghost like now. Seems to be experienced on medical equipments. Likes to be called "Erin" or "Eirin".

Scarlet Protocol

You are going to access the Scarlet Protocol datafiles. Identification is required to view the logs.

ID: Meyers07 PASS: **********

Welcome, Carlson Meyers.

Level 1 authorization account identified.

Log#01 is available for reading.

Read Log#01

DATE CLASSIFIED.

TOP SECRET EXECUTIVE ORDER - FOR YOUR EYES ONLY

When reading this you must ensure that you are eligible for Level 1 Authorization.

We see that our current subject is Kurogane Taito. He made contact with one that not a normal human nine years ago. When Taito suffers a fatal accident or death, the Scarlet Protocol is initiated. This Scarlet Protocol are a current set of protocol to protect and ensure the safety and wellbeing of what will be known as "Saitohimea" as for now for all of our agents, operatives, and high-ranked members, just to know.

Before and after that "fatal accident" or "death" happens, it is imperative to send one of our operative agents to monitor the activity of Kurogane Taito. This will sent to the fatally injured, still-in-healing as of this writing Subject Carlson Meyers as an assignment. Using a nanomachine procedure, he can appear as a projection being invisible to everyone but Taito, and temporal solid-state body for 8 hours each day.

Subject Carlson Meyers has been chosen for this assignment because of his close relation to Subject Kurogane Taito.

It is forbidden for a Valhalla Operative Agent to deliberately injure or kill Kurogane Taito to evoke Scarlet Protocol. As we predict this will be likely happen, and we are a life-preserving organization.

Further orders are given after the event that fatally injure, or kill Kurogane Taito. He'll live, and further orders will be given to all of Valhalla's operative.

- YY (Y-two), Ambassador of Dimensions and Borders, Current De Facto Head Commander of Valhalla.

Valhalla Messaging Systems

END OF NOTE

Close Log

Write Personal Note

As i'm getting close on this "Scarlet Protocol", i can feel my supressed memories come back... one by one... everyone did too. I feel like something... big... and threatening will be coming shortly...

However we are known as the best of the best, and kept in secrecy by Valhalla for fear of any government officials, American or something, getting the hand of us.

Valhalla (named after the paradise for warriors in the Nordic mythology) is a confidential and independent peace-keeping organization founded by a cabal of five people, all of these were kept secret for now. The Valhalla is headed by the as of now invisible De Facto Head Commander of Valhalla, YY (Y-two). General Graves (which i have met sometime in the past) takes place as the public representative leader of Valhalla. The Valhalla are almost always considered "doesn't exist" and doesn't held on any political or national factions, neither America nor Japan. The Valhalla are only sent out to kept peace and stability in what The Valhalla could reach for the world.

In public, they appeared as a chain of internet cafes, console game centers, and game hotels and apartments, where, instead of love hotels, business hotels, or whatever hotels, the game hotels and apartments of Valhalla serves food, lodging, and, most importantly, games of any kind (tabletop, console, computer) plus the internet connection.

Later i will move this into "Valhalla" Organization profile after i complete my description on Valhalla later.

Looks like that memory of i'm being the operative of Valhalla returns. I will write more later as more of my fragments of memory returns.

Carlson Meyers August 11, 2011.

Save Note

Note successfully saved as PERSONAL01.

Close Note

Next Chapter... 


End file.
